Lost Miroku
by ki0sk
Summary: Miroku has a premonition about the Kazaana sucking him in...and it happens. Sango tries to save him. - My First Fic -
1. The Dream

ki0sk  
  
A/N: Hey...this is my first fanfic...so go easy on me; constructive criticism/flaming is okay, heck, anything is okay, just don't use vulgar language. There's profanity censor (i.e.: F**K) just incase for little kids ;)  
  
Key:  
  'text' = what the character is thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
       Lost Miroku  
  
  
  
  
"MIROKU!!! YOU B*ST*RD!!!" a feminine voice screamed which caused all the birds in the area to fly away while a resound *SLAP* echoed after.  
  
"Ite...ite...I'm sorry Sango, but my heart is onl—" a male voice replied.  
  
"Will you cut the cr*p Miroku?" was a heated reply.  
  
At this, Miroku was silent and decided to observe Kagome's and Inuyasha's arguement over which type of ramen to cook.  
  
"You b**ch! Just cook that one!" shouted Inuyasha. Then he muttered silently:   
  
"Stupid b**ch...can't even choose what kind of ramen to cook."  
  
"INUYASHA!!! I am NOT a b**ch! You know what? SIT!!!!" retorted Kagome.  
  
"KUSO!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he "hit the pavement".  
  
Miroku just sighed and peeked at Sango who was petting Kirara and watching the fight with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Well the sun is setting. Good night Sango," Miroku politely said.  
  
"Humph..." was the only reply Miroku got.   
  
'Hmm...she still seems mad at me. I guess it would be proper to apologize.'  
  
"Sango, I'm sor—"  
  
"Just go to bed housi," Sango cut-off Miroku.  
  
Miroku just sighed and did as she wished. (A/N: I actually never paid attention to where Miroku sleeps if he doesn't find a mansion. So he sleeps against a tree in my fic)  
  
As the sun was setting, Miroku sat against the base of a tree and got comfortable thinking about Sango.  
  
'Hmm...something feels wrong...'  
  
As Miroku was pondering these thoughts, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
/*/Dream Sequence\*\  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in about half an hour."  
  
Miroku's replies were: "Feh, whatever", "Okay Miroku, be careful", and "Humph, he's probably going to a teahouse or something."  
  
Miroku sweatdropped at the last remark but left. As he was walking through the forest pondering many thoughts, he felt his right hand tighten, then an immense pain on his right palm erupted.  
  
"ITEEEE!!! WHAT THE HELL!" Miroku agonizingly screamed...  
  
  
- Back at the camp -  
  
"Did you hear that? It sounded like Miroku," Sango said with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it too. It sounded like a scream, we should go check it out." Kagome replied with worry etched onto her face.  
  
"Feh, let's go."  
  
"Kirara!"  
  
- Back to Miroku -  
  
"Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso!" Miroku shouted while grabbing his arm.  
  
'The air void must be sucking me in!!!'   
  
This was one of the first times in his life that he had been scared of something. And most likely, this would be the last thing he would ever be frightened of.  
  
"MIROKU! WHAT'S GOING ON?" shouted Sango as she entered the clearing Miroku was standing in.  
  
"Sango! I think the air void is sucking me in! RUN SANGO!" Miroku shouted over the winds emanating from his right palm with tears his eyes. The reason for the tears was because he knew he wouldn't have time to confess to Sango.  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango screamed also with tears in her eyes, "YOU CAN'T DIE NOW!!!"  
  
Sango watched in horror as Miroku's face was distorted with pain and watched with pain in her eyes as she saw Miroku being sucked into his own hand.  
  
Miroku's last thought was: 'I love you Sango...'  
  
/*/End Dream Sequence\*\  
  
Miroku woke up with a cold sweat coating his body. He looked around and saw it was a few hours before noon and everyone was up.  
  
'That was a horrible nightmare' Miroku thought with wide eyes making sure that it was only a dream.  
  
"Oi, Miroku, come on, let's go!"  
  
This snapped Miroku out of his thoughts and he nodded and left the tree with Sango.  
  
centerQuite a Few Hours Later While the Group was Resting.../center  
  
"Lady Sango, Lady Kagome and Inuyasha," Miroku calmly said while Inuyasha glared daggers at him, "I am going to go for a walk, I'll be back in about half an hour."  
  
"Okay Miroku," Sango and Kagome replied at the same time while Inuyasha just 'Feh-ed'.  
  
As Miroku walked away, Kagome tried to convince Sango to confess her love to him with psychology.  
  
"Hey Sango...you like Miroku right?"   
  
Sango blushed while mumbling: "I do not like that lecherous houshi...though he is sort of cut—EEP!" The last part of her sentence made her blush even more.  
  
"Oh c'mon Sango, you know you like him. It's also obvious that he loves you but isn't making his move. Why don't you go after him and confess?"  
  
Sango grumbled (*grumble grumble*) and reluctantly agreed and walked toward the direction that the group had last seen him go.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha watched Sango's retreating figure. Kagome had an enormously large grin on her face while Inuyasha was...just Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh. I think Miroku likes Sango, but only her body."  
  
"Inuyasha...SIT!"  
  
"F**K!"   
  
¯\_.'– Miroku and Sango -'._/¯  
  
Sango ran through the forest calling Miroku's name. On the other hand, Miroku was walking at a slow but steady pace admiring nature in all its beauty.  
  
"Miroku! There you are!" Sango shouted while running over to Miroku.  
  
"Eh?" Miroku turned around to face Sango.  
  
Sango bent over and put her hand on Miroku's arm for support and panted trying to regain her breath.  
  
'This feels like my dream...but the samething's aren't happening. Probably just all the stress and tension building up' Miroku was paying slight attention to Sango who was now blushing.  
  
"Neh...Miroku, I need to tell you something—" Sango was cut-off as Miroku grabbed his arm and started sweating profusely.  
  
"Sh*t...Sango, I need to tell you something very important," Miroku gritted his teeth while saying this, "I had a dream last night about how my Kazaana sucked me in when i went for a walk in the forest just like now...seems like it was a premonition..."  
  
Miroku fell to his knees panting. "Sango, you have to get away from here, I can feel the Kazaana pulling me in. If you don't get out of this area, you'll be sucked in with me..."  
  
"Miroku! But—"  
  
"No but's Sango, get out of here now!" Miroku's voice rose as the the excruciating pain got to him.  
  
Sango just nodded with tears pooling in her eyes and she ran back out of the clearing and watched the scene unfold in front of her...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Well that ends chapter one...tell me what you think 


	2. Painful Memories for Sango

ki0sk  
  
Disclaimer: Woops...sorry FanFiction.net operatives, I forgot to put the disclaimer on my last chapter...well here it is: I do not pwnz Inuyasha or any of the related characters. Rumiko Takahashi is the founder.  
  
   A/N: sorry for the misspellings and structure of the last chapter...I typed it up in about 15 minutes and didn't really proofread it. A/N: (Another Note) second chapter of my first fic  
  
  
                  Key:  
                         'text' = a thought of the character specified  
  
  
  
  
                            Lost Miroku: Painful Memories for Sango  
  
  
  
  
        The pain was setting in, and it was all Miroku could do to not scream. As the winds grew increasingly wilder and louder, Sango's worried thoughts grew and grew.  
  
                  
                "Miroku! Damn it! You can't die now!" Sango shouted over the deafening sound of the wind.  
  
         
        Though the sound waves were distorted by the wind, Miroku heard that Sango was saying and just nodded.  
  
     
      Sango just stood there, not knowing what to do. She could see the skin around Miroku's hand being stretched and pulled into the hole. No sooner had she made this observation, with one last shout of "ARGH!" Miroku was literally sucked in and disappeared. The only thing left of him was a crater and his staff. The staff had not been sucked in because of the power of Houriki and Miroku's own power.  
  
  
        Bowing her head down so her bangs covered her eyes, so there was a shadow over her eyes like the shadow covering her life now; she cried. Two trails of tears, on each cheek, trailed itself down, and met behind her chin. There, the tears hung suspended in midair, and fell to the ground. Landing with a small splash, all that was left was a dark area.  
  
  
                "Kuso...Miroku..." she sobbed before padding away slowly back to camp...  
  
                          
                                                         ¯\_.'– The Events at Camp –'._/¯  
  
  
                "You little twerp Shippou! Get back here!" shouted a raging and blushing Inuyasha as he chased Shippou around for teasing Inuyasha about him not getting together with Kagome yet.  
  
  
         Kagome, who hadn't heard a single word Shippou said, got a little 'upset' when she saw Inuyasha beating Shippou down. This was the fifth time they had fought and she was getting quite tired of it. Something had to be done.  
  
  
                        "SIT!!!"  
  
  
                "ARGH!" followed by the sound of a person hitting the ground hard enough so that it makes a crater.  
  
  
        Satisfied with this, Kagome turned around and tried to study when she heard sobbing coming from the direction Miroku and Sango had went. With her curiousity piqued, she got up, and slowly walked over to where the sound came from. Getting closer to the sounds of sobbing, she realized it was Sango and instantly Kagome got worried. Parting the leaves of the bush the sobs came from, she saw Sango crying.  
  
  
                "Sango! What's wrong? Did Miroku grope you again?!?"  
  
  
                    "N-n-no...It's Mi-M-Miroku...He—" Sango stumbled on but was cut-off by a very impatient and worried Kagome.  
  
  
                        "What? What? What'd he do?" asked a very jumpy and worried Kagome.  
  
  
                     "M-Miroku...the Kazaana...i-it...s-s-sucked him in!" and with this final outburst, Sango grabbed Kagome and started crying in her chest.  
  
  
                "Nani?!?!? Miroku's de—" Kagome stopped what she was saying because she knew saying that would just cause more pain. Instead, she just patted Sango's back, not caring that her shirt was getting wet and started to cry herself.  
  
             
        Meanwhile, back at the camp, Inuyasha and Shippou had stopped fighting, and with their enhanced demon hearing, heard every single word that went between Kagome and Sango.  
  
  
                "Neh...Shippou. Go cheer up Kago—I mean them. Go cheer _them_ up."  
  
  
                        "But Inuyasha..." Shippou whined, "how am I supposed to cheer the up when it's _MIROKU_ who died? I think it would easier to cheer them up if _YOU_ died."   
  
  
                "Shippou..." Inuyasha said while making a fist and Shippou *EEP'ED*. "Forget it, you twerp, just do some of your *cough* 'cute' stuff okay? GO NOW or I will kill you."  
  
  
        Scared out of his wits, Shippou did a salute and hopped over to Kagome and Sango. On the way there, it finally hit him...  
  
  
                'OI!!! MIROKU'S DEAD!' Thinking that, Shippou stopped in midair and landed on his butt, with large watery eyes.  
  
                 
                "WAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
         Inuyasha, being the tough guy he was, was slightly affected by Miroku's death, but wasn't going to start crying anytime soon. One thing he hated though, was seeing Kagome terribly sad about something. And since Shippou had failed his mission, Inuyasha decided that his beating would have to wait until later. His first priority was making sure that Kagome stopped crying, and maybe Sango too.  
  
  
        Walking over to the 'weaker' ones of his group, he decided that they were wusses and should be strong. (Though he knew he would be crying or moping if KAGOME died but didn't think about this)  
  
  
                "Feh...you two are so weak. Though Miroku might not be in this world, you will see him again. I guarantee it." Somehow, some way, what he said worked; or maybe it was because Kagome and Sango had cried too much and were out of liquid. Either way, they started to calm down.  
  
  
                        "But Inuyasha," Kagome almost whispered, "Miroku is dead. We can't just forget about him."  
  
  
                "Kagome...even though Miroku was a great friend, when one is dead, there is nothing we can do. It's starting to get dark, so I think we should sleep on this."  
  
  
         Kagome and Sango nodded, and turned in for the night, even though Inuyasha heard the occasional sob and whimper from Sango. All he heard from Kagome though was snoring which comforted him like a mother's lullaby which made him fall asleep...  
  
  
                                                +—¬ Sometime During the Middle of the Night +—«~`¬—  
  
  
        Sango woke up during the middle of the night. The reason for this, was because she felt like something was telling her to go to the houshi's place of death. While walking to her destination. The thoughts of all the times she was with Miroku came tumbling back to her like an avalanche. She didn't cry, but she was just increasingly saddened by the fact all the fun times they had together wouldn't come back. Then the most heartbreaking thing hit her...she never had the time to express her love for him. With these thoughts in mind, she arrived at her destination and stopped as if she were waiting for something. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but had a feeling something was coming. A cold wind blew against her back, and she turned around. What she saw frightened her, but she did not run, because, among the trees, a ghostly blue figure looked out. The figure of the figure was none other, than Miroku, the houshi...  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: And so ends my second chapter. I apologize if people think my fic sucks, but it can't be helped. please review!  
  
         
          


	3. The Message

ki0sk  
  
       Disclaimer: I do not pwn Inuyasha and all other related characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.   
  
                A/N: being discouraged is a bad thing. sorry, I am very mean for not updating earlier, but I was busy so...yeah  
  
  
                     Key:  
                         'text' = a thought of the character specified  
  
  
  
  
                            Lost Miroku: The Message  
  
  
  
  
        Sango just stood there, staring at the houshi's ghost. His image was wavering in the wind.   
  
  
                "Houshi..." was heard by the trees and was carried on the wind.  
  
  
                 "Sango...don't be frightened. I am sure that you know about the stories of how if a person met a violent death, his soul will be troubled and will hover around his grave. That is what I am, and I have a message for you."  
  
  
         His voice was soothing, yet cold and hoarse to Sango. Shocked, Sango made no reply, but Miroku saw that she heard him by the small, meek nod she gave him. He continued:  
  
  
               "Sango, I know that I have passed on, but you must be strong, and though I have passed on, there IS a way to resurrect me."  
  
  
         In his eyes, it didn't seem she was paying attention anymore because she was walking for with her right hand outstretched trying to touch him. Upon reaching him, she meekly tried to place her hand on his chest, but it went through. Gasping at the sensation of a cold that went down to her bones, she pulled back. Miroku sweat-dropped and decided to continue on.  
  
  
                "A journey must be made if you are willing Sango."  
  
  
        Upon hearing her name, Sango was shocked out of her shock and asked timidly: "A journey?"  
  
  
                "Yes, a journey full of action and danger—" he was cut-off because he started to fade in and out, like a flickering light bulb.  
  
  
                 "Miroku? What's going on?" asked Sango who was in a great state of consternation.  
  
  
                "I sincerely apologize Sango, but my time is up...I am only allowed to tell you right now, where you must go first in order to see me living and breathing again."  
  
  
                      "Time is up...?" echoed an uncertain Sango.  
  
  
               "Yes, I must leave, but here is the place you must go: A place that is cold, wet, and blinding at times. It is also near here. Good bye...and Good luck," were his last words as he finally disappeared in a swirling mist that levitated up to the heavens and disappeared.  
  
  
         Sango just stood there, and when it finally hit her that Miroku was gone, she was on the verge of tears, but remembered his words: "You must be strong."  
  
  
                                        ^·._[ Back at Camp with the Gang ]_.·^  
  
       Inuyasha, who was sitting on a tree branch directly over Kagome's sleeping bag, was watching her contently sleep and listening to her soothing snoring. Not noticing Sango walking back into the clearing, he jumped down from the branch next to Kagome to stroke her hair.   
     He was about to touch her ebony black hair with his clawed fingers, when he heard Sango shuffle through the grass and lie quietly on the ground. Though Sango did not seem to notice Inuyasha's actions, he still got the boogers scared out of him.  
       Jumping back into his tree, he muttered a curse under his breath, decided he was getting soft and fell asleep.  
  
  
        Shippou, who had been awake the whole time, had seen all of Inuyasha's actions from the safety of Kagome's sleeping bag. Smiling to himself, he decided that this was great blackmail material, and contently fell asleep.  
  
  
        As Sango was lying on the forest floor trying to get some sleep, her thoughts kept on drifting to where Miroku said she must go. It was a riddle actually, one which completely confused her. Pushing this aside and thinking about all the 'good-times' she had with Miroku, she quickly fell asleep.  
  
         
                      TheFollowingMorningTheFollowingMorning [ - The Follwing Morning - ] TheFollowingMorningTheFollowingMorning  
  
  
             Inuyasha woke up when a beam of sunlight shined on his face irritating him.   
  
  
                "Damn sun..." muttered Inuyasha while shading his eyes from the light with the sleeve of his haori. (A/N: I think the red/pink(manga) thing he wears is called a haori)  
  
  
        As Inuyasha fell asleep again, Kagome woke up. About to be all "Ms. Sunshine" as a morning person, she started to get up, shake Shippou with great vigor, when she remembered that Miroku was dead. Recalling this, she stopped shaking Shippou and held him by his foot/paw while she went over what happened in her head.   
  
  
                 "Kagome..." Shippou whined while hanging upside down, "can you put me down?"  
  
  
        Realizing that all of Shippou's blood was going to his brain and that he was currently in danger of his head exploding, he acknowledged his whining and set him down.   
      Sango woke up next, hearing Shippou whining. All the events of what happened during the night invaded her brain like a flood being held back by a twig. She decided that the journey would start today.  
  
  
                 "Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha! There is something important I must tell you!" she shouted over Shippou asking what was for breakfast, Kagome's breathing, and Inuyasha's loud snoring.  
  
          
         Inuyasha woke up with a fright at the sound of Sango shouting thinking that a demon was murdering Kagome.  
  
  
                      "WHERE'S THE DEMON?!?"  
  
  
       Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts and asked civily:  
  
  
                     "Nani?"                         (A/N: incase you dont know, Nani is romanji for What?")  
  
  
         Shippou stopped drooling at the thoughts of Kagome's cooking and asked:  
  
  
                        "What is it?"  
  
  
        Sango just sweat-dropped and continued on.  
  
  
                "This may be hard to believe, but last night I went for a walk..." Inuyasha remembered how Sango invaded on his 'bonding time' and just 'Humph'ed', "And I got to the place where Miroku died. And...I saw his ghost."  
  
  
           Her answers were three "NANI?!?!?"'s. Ignoring them, she filled them in on what Miroku told them.  
  
  
                 "We gotta be strong, no more brooding over his death. The most important thing right now is figuring out what his riddle means and finding him."  
  
  
                "Hmm..." Inuyasha pondered, " 'A place that is cold, wet and blinding at times and near' is very specific. I think he is talking about a lake."  
  
                 
                     "But Inuyasha," Shippou said in his annoying voice, "There are no lakes around here!"  
  
  
                    "Shut up."   
  
  
                        "Kagome..." Shippou whined yet again, "Inuyasha is being mean!"  
  
  
                      "Inuyasha..." Kagome practically growled, and Inuyasha braced himself for the expected 'SIT!', but it never came. "Stop bothering Shippou."  
  
  
           Inuyasha let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Sighing in relief, he decided not to tell Shippou to shut up for now.  
  
  
                "Ano...I think he was talking about a mountain. Since mountain peaks have snow, so it's wet and cold. And also, sometimes when the sun hits the snow at the correct angle, it becomes all bright and blinds you."  
  
  
                 "Sounds right to me," Kagome replied.  
  
  
                        "Feh...whatever," Inuyasha grumpily said.  
  
  
                      "Yes!" Shippou shouted with a paroxysm of happiness.  
  
  
                "According to my knowledge, the closest mountain here is...Mt. Fuji..."   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
                A/N: woot. another chapter done. and sorry for the...name of the mountain. I didn't feel like studying all the mountains in Japan to see a mountain that is in the Musashi Domain or whatever 


	4. Hallucinations

ki0sk  
  
       Disclaimer: I do not pwn Inuyasha and all other related characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.   
  
                A/N: being discouraged is a bad thing. please read!  
  
  
                     Key:  
                         'text' = a thought of the character specified  
  
  
  
  
                            Lost Miroku: Hallucinations  
  
  
  
  
        And so, yet again our favorite band of warriors set out for Mt. Fuji. Sango, who was trying to keep her mind off Miroku, decided to admire the view from the hill they were currently on. In the distance, she could see the bluish-mist surrounding the mountain, and at the top, the white-capped peaks. Before that, she could see a lightly wooded forest.  
  
  
                'Those mountains look beautiful...'  
  
  
                                        --+-( - Naraku's Current Castle - )-+--  
  
  
                "Kanna. Come here," Naraku ordered his daughter in a monotone voice.  
  
  
                  "Yes, Naraku," was the cold reply he received. After all, she was the living figure of Nothingness.  
  
  
                 "Show me what that dogshead Inuyasha and his wench are doing," Naraku demanded.  
  
  
                   "Yes, Naraku," replied her, and in the mirror she held, in a swirl of mists, an image appeared. This image consisted of the past events of the consequences of Naraku's curse on Miroku, and Sango trying to not think about Miroku.  
  
  
                "Very good...now is the time to psychologically break them down..." and with that said, Naraku started to laugh evilly, like this: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." and so forth.  
  
  
                                                -(|)- ::. - The Gang - .:: -(|)-  
  
                  
         Walking towards the forest down the hill, thoughts of Miroku entered Sango's head again. And suddenly, in her mind's eye, she saw Miroku walking beside her with the corners of her eyes. Shocked, she turned towards him only to see that he had disappeared.   
       This happened quite a few times, every time Sango saw Miroku and turned to get a better look, his image disappeared. And now, her hallucinations were becoming physical. She felt something rub against her posterior and was about to shout 'PERVERT!' and turned around with an outstretched hand.  
  
      No one was there, though.  
  
  
          Naraku's scheme was taking effect, and Kagome noticed Sango's state of distress.  
  
  
                "Sango...what's wrong?" queried a very apprehensive Kagome.  
  
                
               "Nothing is wrong...It's just that...nevermind, its nothing," responded Sango. But Kagome wasn't satisfied with her answer.  
  
  
        Meanwhile, Shippou had turned into his pink bubble and was currently biting on Inuyasha's head while Inuyasha's veins popped out. Yet, he kept his temper for Kagome's sake.  
  
  
                "Sango. No nonense, tell me what's wrong. Is it Miroku?" 'Mother-mode' had turned on inside of Kagome and now her tone was that of a worried mother.  
  
  
              *grumble grumble*   
         "It's just that...I keep on seeing Miroku walking beside me or doing some ecchi thing...such as groping me...but when I turn to look at him...he just disappers..." acknowledged a hesitant Sango. She wasn't sure if Kagome would think she was a nut-case.  
  
  
                "Hmm...I've heard about things like this happening. It's all psychological. It usually comes from thinking about the one who has...er...passed away."  
  
  
              "But the thing is, I haven't been thinking about him, yet I see him."  
  
          
        From the tone of her voice, Kagome could tell it was breaking her apart from the inside. Shaky, tired and stressed out.  
  
  
                                                        !¡!¡I - Naraku's Castle - I¡!¡!  
  
  
                "That was very...amusing. You may stop the Soul Illusions now, Kanna."  
  
  
                    "Yes, Naraku."  
  
  
                   "You bastard...always tinkering with someone's emotions?" a spiteful voice permeated through the darkness from the shadows of Naraku's chamber.  
  
  
                "Ah...Kagura, it is not proper that you talk to your parents with that tone of voice. Remember, I carry and control your heart."  
  
  
                      "Fuck you," Kagura harshly replied, but backed off recognizing Naraku's threat.  
  
  
                                                                  [__- The Gang -__]  
  
  
         The conversation between Kagome and Sango had ended because, as soon as Sango had told Kagome her ailments, the illusions of Miroku stopped showing up. But Shippou was still trying to annoy Inuyasha in every conceivable way during the walk to Mt. Fuji.  
  
      Finally, Inuyasha cracked.  
  
  
              "YOU TWERP! JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
  
                "Kagome..." Shippou whined while getting big, watery eyes, "Inuyasha was being mean~~~"  
  
  
        Kagome just sighed and did what was expected. As Inuyasha saw her mouth tightening to form the 'S' sound of 'Sit', his eyes widened, and he leaped towards her, and was about to reach her when her mouth opened slightly to form the 'I' of 'Sit', and he clamped his hand over her mouth while pouncing on her, thoroughly surprising her. With their bodies so close, they both blushed, but they stared into eachothers eyes. But being the pesky kitsune Shippou was, he innocently asked them:  
  
  
                 "So, how long are you two going to examine eachothers faces?"  
  
  
         This was very effective, and as soon as he finished the 'two' in his remark, Inuyasha and Kagome were practically a million miles away from eachother within seconds.  
  
  
                        And Mt. Fuji was nearing.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
                A/N: Finished chapter 4! I typed this up in about 25 minutes right before sleeping, so I didn't proofread, sorry! review! 


	5. The Meeting and the Aftermath

ki0sk  
  
       Disclaimer: I do not pwn Inuyasha and all other related characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.   
  
                A/N: I try to update when I'm in the mood, but sometimes I don't feel it or I have the cursed writers block. But anyway...read or die  
  
  
                     Key:  
                         'text' = a thought of the character specified  
  
  
  
  
                            Lost Miroku: The Meeting and the Aftermath  
  
  
  
  
        By nightfall, our favorite band of warriors had reached the base of Mt. Fuji. Even during the night, they could see the outline of it towering over them. With his enhanced demon sight, Inuyasha looked up towards the peak of the mountain, distinguishing the snow from the rock and judging how long it would take to climb.  
  
  
                "Kagome...Miroku never actually said where on this blasted mountain..." he started.   
  
  
                 "I trust that there will be some sort of sign Inuyasha. Just sleep now, we have plenty of time tomorrow," Kagome said this while setting up her sleeping bag, and while Sango started a fire.  
  
  
                "Inuyasha..." Sango started, "could you get some firewood? Since...you know...he's not here to gather the firewood so you know..."  
  
  
                     "Feh, whatever." But Inuyasha acknowledged the fact and ventured into the woods making sure that Kirara would take good care of the more delicate members of his group.  
  
  
         As Inuyasha walked in the woods to find a dead tree he could chop down, a cold shiver ran down his spine. He saw a blue blob move quickly through the trees around him. Growling, Inuyasha did his trademark finger crack, and threw out a challenge to the blob thing:  
  
  
                   "Bastard. Stop hiding behind the trees and fight me," growled a pissed off Inuyasha. The reason for him being upset was that the blob kept on moving around.   
  
  
           The blob seemed to obey Inuyasha's growls, and slowed down to a stop...to reveal the figure of a human?  
  
  
                 "Feh...Scared? Well I'm gonna beat the shit out of you now." And with that, Inuyasha lunged at the figure, only find out that he passed right through it with a cold shiver.  
  
                          
               "What the fuck?" Inuyasha asked with disbelief. Getting up, he decided to take a closer look at what or who this was.  
  
                  
        Inuyasha's ears twitched and his mouth widened at seeing who it was...  
  
  
                                                        HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
                                                        H              - Back at Camp -               H  
                                                        HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
  
                  "Sango-sama...don't you think Inuyasha has been gone for a bit too long?" Kagome queried worriedly.  
  
  
                "Don't worry Kagome-sama, I'm sure Inuyasha just found something interesting to look at..."  
  
  
                     Muttering under her breath, Kagome said a few obscene things about him.  
  
  
                                'Feh...he's probably meeting up with Kik—wait a second!   
                                        Did I just say 'Feh'? I've seriously been around him too long...  
                                And it's not like I care that he might be meeting up with Kikyo...  
                                        and kiss—Damn. I'm going to go look for him...'  
  
  
                                                ¯¯¯\_·---¬ + Inuyasha in the Forest + ¬---·_/¯¯  
  
  
                      "What the hell? Miroku?" Inuyasha declared, "Is that really you?"  
  
  
                     "Inuyasha, yes it is me. I have seen you pondering about where exactly you should go on the mountain. I praise Sango for figuring out the riddle I have so intelligently composed myself." Miroku said this with a starry background. "Yes! It is proof of love that she could have so easily understood my thou—"  
  
  
                    "Cut the crap! I know that I shouldn't say that to the dead. But Sango said you didn't have much time, so you either tell me where to go, or waste your time here!" Inuyasha cut Miroku off. But Miroku decided to joke around, yet again.  
  
  
                        "Jeez, Inuyasha. I didn't know you wanted to find me so quickly..." He started, but was cut-off by a glare from Inuyasha and decided to continue on. "Well, near the peak of the mountain, there is a cave that is marked by a flower. Blue, to be precise. Enter the cave with the flower in the ground beside it, and there is where the real journey starts. Good luck."  
  
  
         And with that, Miroku vanished yet again, into a swirling mist that was carried off by the wind.  
  
  
                     "That damn corrupted monk..." but either way, he smiled at the thought of meeting up with his pal, the lecherous monk. Cutting down a dead tree with one blow from his 'Sankon Tessou' or, 'Soul-shattering Iron Claw'. Picking up the more promising remains of the tree, he walked back to the camp in high spirits.        
  
  
                                                                     ^·-·+·_ - Kagome - _·+·-·^  
  
  
             Kagome muttered under her breath, if anyone had heard and seen her, they would have thought she was crazy.   
  
                                 
                        'Inuyasha prancing around with that...slut...it just disgusts me.'  
  
  
           She was so angered by this, that she didn't notice the red clad figure walking towards her with a stack of wood in his arms taller than his face who was humming happily. Now think we happy thoughts, as we see, from a side view, a happy Inuyasha and an angered Kagome about to crash into each other. We see them about to collide, then the long awaited collision. This collision, sends Kagome flying back with Inuyasha ontop of her, while the logs fly up in the air. Kagome lands on her back, with Inuyasha ontop of her. Then, the logs all fall of Inuyasha's head knocking him out. A stray log, also fell onto Kagome's head, knocking her out...So, Inuyasha and Kagome, were stuck in a very provacative position.  
  
  
                                                   (|-==|==- Back With Sango, Shippou and Kirara -==|==-|)  
  
  
                 "Eh...Shippou-chan? Where did Kagome go?" questioned Sango.  
  
  
                      "What?" Shippou didn't hear her question because he was raiding Kagome's bag for sweets, "What did you say?"  
  
  
                    "I said, where did Kagome go?"  
  
  
                 "Oh, I think she said something about going to find Inuyasha or something..." he was cut-off as Sango grabbed him by the tail and told Kirara to guard their camping spot.   
  
  
                 "I may not be the ecchi houshi, but I want to see the outcome of this!" Sango explained to Shippou as she ran off in the direction Inuyasha had left in...  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
                A/N: Done with the 5th chapter. Please review? 


End file.
